That One Room
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: That one room that no one ever uses… is of much use for these couples. Contains Hetero, slash, and femslash pairings (will list them in each chapter). Self-insert!Mii x canon. Requests for a pairing are open! Check out end Author's Note of Chapter 10 (Samus x Zelda) for more details!
1. Introduction

**Title: That One Room**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Summary: That one room that no one ever uses… is of much use for these couples. Contains Hetero, slash, and femslash pairings (will list them in each chapter). Self-insert!Mii x canon**

**Pairings: Slash, hetero, femslash, self-insert x canon**

**A/N: Had this idea yesterday after thinking about a prompt from a Tumblr post. Now I want to do this! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom but Dawn, who is my Mii.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**That One Room**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

There were many rooms in the large Smash Mansion. Most of them were used for the Smashers' needs, like food, toiletries, and entertainment. So far, each and every room was occupied with something, with either a Smasher eating pizza, or watching television…

Well, there was also that one room… that _one _room, which no Smasher came in. It was filled with a mix of items: there were unused toys and dolls on a small shelf with some books, a broom and mopping tools were placed on the left corner, swords and guns were hanging on the wall, and a small table with two chairs was in the center. The room was not much, since none of these items were touched for what appeared to be years. None of the Smashers realized that this room had even existed since the 64 tournament...

...Until the Smash 4 Tournament, that is. By this time, many couples had discovered this small, but spacious area, and therefore was now used for private discussions, love declarations, and growing friendships.

That one room—now became a Couples' Room.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: Zulera301**


	2. Shulk x Lucina

**Chapter 2: Shulk x Lucina**

It was a Saturday night, and the Smashers were having a Weekend Party, as Mario had dubbed it. It was quite the party: there were eating contests, drinks such as soda and fruit punch, and a karaoke and dance-off.

The Smashers seemed to enjoy themselves… except for a certain blond-haired boy, actually.

Shulk was at one corner, trying to read one of his favorite novels. However, the shouting, laughing, and the music had taken his concentration off of his book. Sighing, he placed some headphones on to drown out the sound.

It didn't work, however. Nearby, Lucina was tearing up the dance floor. Many a challenger had challenged her to a dance, and so far she had beaten every single one of them. Her latest challenge this weekend? Captain Falcon, who was deemed the best dancer around.

"You think you can beat me?" Captain Falcon laughed in a mocking way, "NO WAY!"

"Well then," Lucina smirked, swiping her hair to the side, "why don't you… show me your moves?"

"OOOOOOH SNAP!" Some of the spectators chanted. The fact that someone else used his famous catchphrase angered the Captain.

"COME ON!" He taunted, and thus the two tore up the dance floor.

Shulk sighed. He had enough of this. He closed his book, making sure he saved the spot he was last reading at, and he got up to leave.

Lucina's amazing dancing skills had worked in her favor, and therefore she won the challenge, leaving the Captain ashamed. The spectators cheered for the blue-haired princess.

"WHOOO! LUCINA!"

"YOU DID IT LUCINA!"

Lucina wiped the sweat off of her face, and she smiled. "Thanks, guys… but I need a break from all of this." She stepped down from the platform and headed to the drinks table, grabbing a glass of water.

Shulk entered the Couples' Room. The sounds of laughter and music were barely audible from here. It was a good place for him to read. He sat in one of the chairs beside the table, and he opened his book. Adjusting his glasses, he continued reading, his elbows on the table.

Without him noticing, Lucina entered the room and sat at the other side of the table, placing her drink there. Taking off her shoes, she placed her feet on the table. Funny enough, she didn't saw Shulk there. However, Shulk seemed to have noticed, and he looked up from his book. Lucina saw him, and she blushed, placing her feet back down to the ground.

"Oh… hey. Didn't see you there." She spoke. She was quite embarrassed. Why didn't she look around before she made herself _this _comfortable?

Shulk's nose was scrunched up from the smell of Lucina's feet. "I think you need a bath. Your feet stink."

_Dude, _his mind scolded him, _what are you doing?!_

Shulk blushed slightly as soon as he said this. "S-sorry…"

Lucina's face grew redder in embarrassment. "No, no. It's fine." She rubbed the back of her head. She then had a question. "So… how long have you been using this place?"

"A few days ago." Shulk responded, looking up from his book. "Had been using this room to read a bit. Never thought you used this room as well…" He then asked her, "What brings you here though?"

"I just needed a break from all of that dancing." She chuckled as she took a sip of her water, "I was challenged so many times because I kept on winning. It was fun, but…" She trailed off before she took another sip.

Shulk chuckled. "You dance? Never thought you would."

_Wow, Shulk, rude! _His mind scolded once again.

Shulk blushed once again when he said this. "N-not trying to offend you or anything. Just that, I never saw you dance before."

"I'm kind of surprised myself." She admitted, "But Captain Falcon challenged me, and…" She snickered, "I told him to show me his moves."

Shulk actually laughed at the last sentence. "Heh, don't make him angry. Remember what happened with your father?" He looked up and down at her as he said this. The two were close friends for months, and he was starting to crush on her. But he kept his feelings in check.

Lucina chuckled. "Let's say that it's payback for Falcon Punching him off the roster." She took another sip as her eyes glanced up and down at Shulk.

Shulk just chuckled. After a few minutes, the two were silent, Shulk reading his book as Lucina finished the rest of her drink.

_Shulk, _his mind told him, _you two were close for quite some time. I think it's time you tell her how you feel._

As Lucina's bare feet tapped softly against the wooden floor, Shulk spoke, "So uh, Lucina?"

"Huh?" She looked up. "My feet still stink?"

Shulk blushed. "N-no! I just wanted to say th-that…" His face grew redder than his clothing. He then took a deep breath. "Y'know, we were friends for quite some time, right?"

She nodded, sighing in relief. "Uh, yeah… What about it?"

"Well…"

_C'mon, Shulk. You can do it!_

"Y-you think we should, well, y'know, take our friendship to the next level? Like…" Shulk could have sworn he heard his mind facepalming. However, apparently Lucina had the same idea.

"Um… you mean like…?"

"Yeah!" Shulk nodded, "Lucina, I-I-I-" Suddenly, Lucina grabbed him, her stomach on the table as she pulled him into a kiss. "HMM?!" Shulk yelped, but eventually, he accepted the kiss, also leaning on the table.

The two kissed for some time, both of them enjoying it. Eventually, their weight had forced the table to flip over. The two fell along with it, and they landed on the ground. Despite that it broke the lovely kiss, the two laughed.

"Heh… that was fun." Lucina smiled.

"Y-yeah! It was!" Shulk laughed. He got up, helping her up from the ground. The two then set the table back on its legs.

"So uh… does this mean you and I are, uh…" Lucina started to say.

"Of course!" Shulk chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "Love you, Lucy."

"Love you too, Shulk." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him gently. Despite being tired, she was quite happy.


	3. Marth x Roy

**Chapter 3: Marth x Roy**

Some of the Smashers realized that something was off with two certain swordsmen. Ever since the Melee tournament and the Subspace Emissary incident, Marth and Roy grew to become good friends. They were close… a LITTLE too close, in fact. Lately, in the Smash 4 tournament, the two had been avoiding each other, not because they're mad at each other, but… because of something else.

Peach and Zelda were on the case. Peach had asked Roy questions about his and Marth's friendship, but Roy ignored her. Zelda also asked Marth the same questions, but Marth stormed out with a "none of your business!"

The two girls _knew _that something was up, and they both had an idea.

When Roy returned from his training, Peach stopped him.

"Hey, Roy." Peach waved, smiling innocently.

"If you're going to ask me those questions again, please don't." Roy commented, turning his back on her.

Peach stared. However, she kept her composure and spoke, "I'm not, just wanted to talk to you—"

Roy turned to face her. "It's about me and Marth, right?"

"What?! No! I want you to come with me."

Even if the answer was no, Peach forced him to come with her anyway. The two arrived to see Zelda standing beside the Couples' Room.

"Hey Roy." Zelda greeted.

"Hey, Zelda." Roy sighed before he turned to Peach. "So… what do you wan—"

"PUSH HIM IN!" Zelda cried, giggling like a maniac.

"Wha—" Before Roy could say anything, he was suddenly pushed in the Couples' Room, and he heard a _click!_

He was locked in.

"HEY!" Roy cried, getting up from the ground and trying to pry the door open. "Let me OUT!"

The two girls giggled. "At least we didn't have to tie and gag him." Peach commented.

"Thank goodness." Zelda giggled, imagining if they actually did tie him up.

* * *

Marth came out of his room, stretching from a nap. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zelda in front of him.

"Oh… hello Zelda." Marth smiled, but the back of his mind was telling him that something was up.

"Hello, Marth." Zelda smiled, "Can we talk?"

"Sure… but it's not about Roy again, right?"

Zelda giggled a bit. "Of course not. Just a chat is all."

The two walked down the stairs, only to see Peach.

"Oh. Peach." Marth waved, smiling slightly, "You're here too?"

"Yes. NOW!"

"Huh?!" Marth was then pushed inside the Couples' Room. Inside, Roy was casually sitting in one of the chairs, sightseeing a bit until Marth was pushed in.

"Wh—MARTH?!" Roy gasped.

Before Marth could go after the girls, they closed the door and locked it.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" He shouted.

"You two had been avoiding each other for some time." Zelda said casually, "I think it's time you two should talk."

"Wh—are you crazy?! Let us out! We'll talk to each other when we have time!"

"Not until you talk to Roy for a bit. THEN we'll let you out." Peach laughed.

Marth sighed. Looks like neither of them have no way out of this.

Turning to Roy, who was just staring at what could be Shulk's Monado and Lucina's sword, he asked, "Um… you too?"

"Yeah." Roy nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Sometimes I don't understand women…"

"Same."

"WE HEARD THAT!" Zelda and Peach cried simultaneously.

Marth just simply sighed. Sitting across from the red-head boy, he asked. "So… how was everything since the fourth tournament?"

"Been practicing. I'm still feeling down that I couldn't get back in." Roy said nonchalantly. At least the conversation started off well.

"I… see." Marth trailed off, looking around the room.

Outside, the girls were snickering. "C'mon… tell him your feelings." Zelda whispered.

"By the way…" Roy turned to him, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I wanted to ask the same question."

"Oh… well," Roy blushed slightly, "w-we were friends for years. I-I don't know why I'm like that at all."

Marth got up and walked to the door as he spoke, "I'm not sure either, Roy. Was it because—"

He then heard a yelp, and Marth turned… Roy seemed to have tripped on something, and he was about to fall to the ground. However, Marth acted fast and grabbed his smaller body, holding him in a hug.

Roy looked up and blushed. "Uh, thanks?"

Marth realized the position they were in, and he too blushed. "S-sorry." He wanted to let Roy go, but… he enjoyed the position they were in now. Thinking it over, he realized what Zelda and Peach were trying to do: have either him or Roy confess their love. They were right: Marth's in love with his best friend.

"A-anyway, what were you saying—MMPH?!" Roy was cut off when Marth's lips met his. Roy tensed up, but his heart was warmed up as he accepted the kiss.

After a few minutes, their lips parted, and Marth then confessed out loud for both Roy and the girls to hear: "I love you, Roy."

Roy blushed, but he smiled. "I love you too, Marth."

They both heard a click, and the door was open. They were being let out by the girls.

However, when they walked out, the girls were holding a tape recorder.

"Hahaha! I got it all on tape!" Zelda giggled like a maniac.

"Let's put it on Youtube!" Peach suggested.

"What?! WHY YOU—" Marth growled, and soon enough, he was chasing after them, with the girls running away and shouting, "We regret nothing!"

Roy watched the two, but he smiled. At least they finally confessed, and now their friendship grew to become love.

* * *

**Sorry about how bad it was or if it doesn't make sense: my brain is dying right now LOL**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**


	4. Mii Dawn x Sonic

**NOTE: This is where the Mii!Self Insert comes in, so if you don't like it, please use the backbutton now.**

**Also, Jeremie and Dawn are my Miis, and Susan, Lucy, and Peter are my friend's, Zulera301.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**4\. Dawn x Sonic**

Dawn slammed the door open, sweat on her face. It was another match against Ike, and she had won. Despite the roaring crowds and the prize of another Rare Brawn Badge (which she had about a hundred already), she needed a break.

She entered the Couples' Room, thinking that no one came here (missing what could be Roy's Sword of Seals on the side and Marth's tiara on the desk). Taking off her boxing gloves, which was covered with sweat, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a laptop. She logged in it, and she went to the Smash Wi-fi, where a chatroom for Miis are. She clicked on it, and thus her screen took her to a chatroom.

Peter, Lucy, and Jeremie are currently on.

"_Hey guys,"_ Dawn typed and entered. The words she typed appeared on the screen, and Lucy was the first to respond.

"_Sup?" _Lucy was the first to respond, _"Susan's here too, just AFK right now."_

"_Ah I see…" _Dawn sighed as her fingers flew across the keyboard again, _"How are things today? I've beaten Ike in a match today. Whew, he was pretty tough!"_

"_Well…" _Lucy typed, _"Peter smoked Susan and me in a free-for-all, but he had the Smash Ball."_

"_I saw that LOL." _Peter's words appeared on the screen.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. She then typed again, _"Hehe, well, things were kinda lonely here lately…"_

As she was typing, a blue hedgehog got behind her chair, looking to see what was said.

Before Dawn hit send, she typed again, _"Y'know... around here, it's kinda hard for us to fit in. You guys probably know that I rather talk to people on the Internet than IRL? Now, not saying that you're not my friends…"_

When she hit send, there was a couple of minutes of silence before Jeremie's words appeared on the screen: _"Hey, we understand. We feel left out too. I was picked on by the way I look here…"_

"_Well, at least you're not Nerd Boy and Girl, Ant Boy, and Helmet Man… LOL."_

Dawn sensed someone behind her thanks to her fighter senses, and she type, _"BRB."_

She turned to see Sonic, who suddenly zipped a little farther from her, probably in case she tries to hit him. "Oh! S-Sonic?" Dawn spoke in a low voice.

"Oh hey," Sonic waved slightly, "Uh… you come here often?" He knew there were other people who come in this room.

"W-well… kinda. I found it a-a few days ago…" Dawn's stuttering didn't help with her shyness.

"Oh…" Sonic just shrugged. "I came here a lot actually. I saw Shulk and Lucina come in here, but never expected Marth and Roy to be here too." He looked over the two items the two swordsmen had left.

Dawn turned to see the two items and blushed.

"Anyway…" Sonic placed his hands behind his back, "Whatcha doing here? Trying to get a break?"

"W-well… had a good match wi—uh, Ike today. Needed a break from all of th-that to uh… talk to my Mii friends h-here." She turned her head to the laptop.

Sonic chuckled, "Hey, it's all right. I don't get the chance to talk to my old pals here either. Not to say I don't like it here… it's just that, I feel a bit out of place, surrounded by Nintendo people."

"M-me too." Dawn spoke, this time a bit louder, "Us Miis are just friendly and innocent people, but w-when we were forced to f-fight here… many of the Smashers don't l-like us much. We we're "out of place" as well…"

"There were many people wanting me to fight with the others," Sonic sighed, "but now that I'm here, a lot of people just don't like me, being from Sega and all. But hey, can't win them all."

"Oh… I see…" She turned to her laptop again, her face red from blushing, "I-I think we both un-understand each other's si-situations…"

"Sounds about right," Sonic chuckled, "but hey, we've got each other right? We could make a club called the Outcast Club! Just the both of us."

Dawn smiled, giggling a bit, "Y-yeah! And m-maybe my Mii friends could be p-part of it, and maybe Snake, Pac-Man, and MegaMan!"

Sonic laughed, "That's right, kid!"

Dawn blushed, looking up and down at the blue hedgehog. The two had been close friends for years, but…

"Hey, uh, Sonic?" She asked.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

Dawn blushed madly. "Uh… never mind. Uh, w-wanna go get some lunch. They have chili dogs…"

Sonic smiled and chuckled, "Sure, wanna race there?"

Dawn giggled at the thought, "Maybe not, you'll beat me in a second flat."

"Well, speed IS my game." He smiled.

Dawn giggled, "Well… I'll follow you in a second."

"I'm timing you, y'know."

Dawn giggled at this and she turned to her laptop. _"Back, but I gotta go. If you see Sonic, say "hi" to him. He needs it."_

Sonic saw what she was typing, and he cracked a smile. She was so sweet…

Closing her laptop, Dawn followed Sonic to the Cafeteria.


	5. Ryu x Little Mac

**So so SO sorry for not updating this! For now though, I'll continuously update this story until the end (like I did with OFSFL).**

**Speaking of, a new addition to my pairings is in this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**5\. Ryu x Little Mac**

"GAME!"

Little Mac sighed, wiping off the sweat that dripped down his face. He raised his fist up, smiling as the crowd cheered.

When he and Pikachu were sent back to the Smash Room, he was met with Doc. "Good job, Mac baby!" Doc exclaimed, hugging the boxer.

Little Mac chuckled. "Thanks, Doc…I need some rest though. That fight took a toll on me."

Doc smiled as he let the boxer go. "Go right ahead. I'll see you at lunch."

"Same, Doc."

After waving goodbye to Doc, Little Mac walked out of the Smash Room and went to the Couples' Room. Opening the door, he took off his boxing gloves and hung them on the door's hanger.

When he glanced back to the room, he saw Ryu, punching a sandbag at the corner.

The boxer raised an eyebrow. "Ryu?" he questioned.

Ryu stopped training, and he turned to face Little Mac. "Mac? What are you doing here?" he asked, tightening his headband.

Little Mac walked inside the room, glancing around. Noticing Dawn's blue boxing gloves, Sonic's rings, and other items, he realized that others had visited here before them. "Well, I was here to take a break after a match," Little Mac explained. "What are _you _doing here?"

Ryu shrugged. "Just training for my match."

"I see…"

Little Mac approached the small table and sat down in one of the chairs. Grabbing a chocolate bar in his pocket, he opened the wrapper and began to eat the sweet candy.

Ryu sat across him, watching him eat. "Did Doc have you in the chocolate addiction?" he joked, a grin on his face.

Little Mac chuckled. "Maybe." He said, taking another bite of the chocolate.

Ryu looked down at his bare feet. "So uh…" he stuttered. "How is your training?"

"Good," Little Mac said, taking one last bite of the chocolate before throwing away the wrapper in the small trashcan. "What about you?" he asked.

"Good for me as well," Ryu answered. "If I keep this up, I'll become stronger."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Y'know…" the boxer said hesitantly, "I noticed how hard you've been training. There were times that I saw you pass out."

Ryu stared at the boxer. "Really?"

Little Mac nodded. "Yeah. I was worried. Remember waking up in the Smash Hospital a few times?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah…though I always wonder who carried me there."

"I did." Little Mac said, smiling.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You? You carried me?"

Little Mac nodded. "Yeah. When you passed out a couple of times, I carried you to the Smash Hospital. Whew…you need to lose some weight." he joked.

Ryu glared at him. "I have muscles, not fat, Mac."

Little Mac laughed. "I was just joshing you, Ryu."

"And I thought my sense of humor was bad…"

Awkward silence filled the air in the room for a few minutes until Ryu spoke, "Y'know…I should thank you for carrying me."

Little Mac smiled. "Of course. You're…you're my best friend. I'm always here to help." Little Mac blushed after he stumbled on his words.

Ryu blushed slightly. Even though they were best friends, Ryu had…feelings for the boxer. Over the months where they spend time together, Ryu's crush on Little Mac grew.

"Ryu?"

Ryu shook his head to snap out of his state when Little Mac spoke.

"You okay?" Little Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm fine!" Ryu said, placing his hands up slightly.

"But your face is red. Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…" Ryu nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

Little Mac's face was also red from blushing. _He's so cute when he stutters,_ he thought.

They then heard a booming voice from the intercom. "NEW MATCH! RYU VS. MARTH!"

Ryu smirked as he got up from his chair. "Looks like it's time for my match." he looked down at the boxer. "I'll…see you soon, Mac."

Little Mac nodded. "See you."

Before Ryu could make it out the door, Little Mac grabbed his arm. "Wha—" Before Ryu could say another word, Little Mac pulled him into a kiss. Ryu's eyes widened, but he closed his eyes slowly and accepted the kiss.

When Little Mac broke the kiss, he smiled at the martial artist. "Good luck, Ryu." He said.

Ryu was blushing like a madman, and he whispered, "Th-thanks…"

When Ryu left the Couples' Room, his smile grew wider.

_He…he loves me…_

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


	6. Lucas x Meta Knight

**6\. Lucas x Meta Knight**

Lucas ran out of the Smash Room as fast as he could, his face red and tears streaming down his face. In the match that had happened before, Lucas was in last place in a Stock Match. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself, he ran out of the room, crying and blushing. He doesn't want to let the other Smashers see how much of a loser he was.

The boy ran inside the Couples' Room, ignoring Little Mac's boxing gloves that hung on the door and Ryu's red headband tied to the sandbag, and he closed the door. Lucas ran in the right corner of the room, facing it as tears streamed down his face. Without him noticing, in his pocket, his Franklin Badge slipped out and dropped on the floor.

The boy sobbed, his head tucked into a fetal position. Streams of tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he sniffled. In his mind, he began to imagine how disappointed his mentor, Meta Knight, was.

Shaking his head to avoid any thoughts of the puffball, he continued to sob.

Without him noticing, the door cracked open, and coming inside was Meta Knight, who was glancing around the room. The swordsman heard sobbing in the corner, and he walked towards the sound, spotting Lucas.

"Lucas?" he questioned.

Lucas gasped as his head shot up. However, he did not turn around to see Meta Knight. "Wh-what do you want?" Lucas asked, sniffling.

Meta Knight tilted his body. "Are you…okay?"

Lucas shook his head as he continued to sob.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow from behind his mask. "What happened in that match, Lucas?" he asked.

Lucas said nothing, shaking. Fear struck him hard; what if Meta Knight yelled at him over his pathetic loss?

"Lucas…" the knight said hesitantly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Lucas, however, shook him off. "D-don't look at me!" he screamed.

Meta Knight staggered back, his eyes widened. "Lucas? What's wrong?"

"J-just please go away!" Lucas sobbed, still shaking.

"…" Meta Knight stared at the blond boy, confused. _What has gotten into him?_

"Lucas," Meta Knight called out, grabbing both of Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas refused to even look at Meta Knight. However, Meta Knight squeezed his shoulders. "Look at me, Lucas."

Lucas, gulping, turned to face the knight. Meta Knight could see the tears streaming down his red face.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Y-you're not gonna yell at me, right?" he stuttered.

Meta Knight shook his head. "No. But I still wanted to ask you: what had happened in that match?"

Lucas said nothing, still shaking.

"Lucas," Meta Knight demanded, "tell me."

"I-I don't know…I just…" Lucas wiped away any stray tears. "I'm pathetic."

Meta Knight shook his body—his way of shaking his head. "You are not pathetic, Lucas."

"But Meta Knight," Lucas insisted. "I lost. I lost a match I should have won!"

Meta Knight sighed. "It happens to all of us, Lucas. I am not mad at you for losing. You win some, you lose some."

Lucas stared down at Meta Knight, gulping. "R-really?"

"Yes," Meta Knight said. "Remember all the times I have lost some matches? I was upset about it, but what I do was train harder and hope I could win the next match."

Lucas stared at him. He was right. "Y-yeah…you're right, Meta Knight…"

Meta Knight saw another tear falling down from Lucas' eye, and he wiped it away. "Do not fret, Lucas. It is just a lost."

Lucas nodded. "Th-thank you, Meta Knight…" The boy got up from the ground, and he looked around the area, noticing the boxing gloves and the headband, along with the other items. "Th-there were others here?"

Meta Knight looked around, and he nodded. "Apparently so."

Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed. "S-sorry that you had to come get me at a place like…this."

Meta Knight chuckled. "It is fine, Lucas."

Lucas smiled. They then heard a bell ringing, indicating that it was lunchtime.

"Come on," Meta Knight said, his smile hidden under his mask. "Let's go to the Cafeteria."

Lucas nodded, and the two walked out of the Couples' Room.

Lucas had since accepted any defeats he had gotten and grew stronger.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Link x Falco

**7\. Link x Falco**

"IDIOT!"

"BIRD BRAIN!"

"ELF EARS!"

The door suddenly burst open, with Falco storming out of Link's room, his teeth gritting and his face red, making it a contrast to his blue feathers. The avian turned just in time to see a thrown shield coming towards his face, and he ducked.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Link screamed, his face also red and his hands balled up into fists.

Falco rolled his eyes as he stormed off, kicking the shield to the side.

After walking down the hallways of the Smash Mansion, he sighed. Today, the two were in a team match, and they lost. Frustrated, Falco attacked Link, and the two started bickering, calling each other names and throwing items at each other.

It wasn't an unusual thing for them to fight like this, but…Falco was still hurt by it. After calming down a bit, he decided to go to the Couples' Room to spend time alone.

He opened the door, noticing Meta Knight's mask on the side desk and Lucas' Franklin Badge on the floor near the corner, plus other items from previous visitors.

_Wonder what they were doin' here? _Falco thought to himself as he walked towards one of the chairs and sunk in it. His elbow was on the table, his head resting on his palm.

"Stupid Link…" Falco whispered with a sigh. He felt his heart breaking. Those last words that Link had told him tore him up:

_"__DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"_

Falco shook his head, closing his eyes. "Why am I so hurt by that idiot's words?" He wondered to himself. Breathing through his nose and then exhaling, he decided to take out his anger by punching the sandbag that was in the room.

Getting up from his chair, he walked towards the sandbag, noticing Ryu's headband that was tied around it.

"Training, I bet…" Falco said to himself as he began to punch the bag. Even though he was starting to calm down after punching and kicking the bag, his heart was still broken.

* * *

A few minutes after the fight, Link felt terrible for yelling at his friend. He sat on his bed, his face buried in his hands as he tried to figure out what to say to Falco when he encounters him again.

_I'm sure that Falco's still angry at me, _he thought, sighing. Not wanting to delay his apology much longer, he got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

As soon as he entered the hallway, he tripped on his shield, which was still on the floor. After getting up and dusting himself, he gazed down at his shield. Picking it up, he studied it, the fight from a few minutes ago appearing in his head.

Sighing, he walked back in his room and placed the shield on his bed. After that, he walked out to search for Falco.

* * *

Falco felt sweat dripping down from his face after punching the sandbag for so long. Wiping off the sweat, he sighed. He had calmed down now, but his hurt still remained.

_Why am I so hurt by him? He's just an idiot! _He thought. He sat back down on the chair, catching his breath.

That was when the door opened, and filling the doorway was Link.

"Hey, Falco," Link spoke, his hands behind his back as he shook in nervousness.

Falco turned to face him, glaring at him. "Whaddya want?" He growled.

Link cringed when Falco responded that way. However, he swallowed the lump in his throat and manned up. He should apologize.

"Look," Link began to say, "I'm sorry about earlier. I mean, it's my fault that we lost the match…"

Falco stared at him, confusion written on his face. However, he shook his head. "Nah, not your fault, Link."

"But Falco—" Link tried to say, but Falco interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you those names."

"And I'm sorry for calling you names as well, and for throwing my shield at you."

Falco smiled. "Well…buddies again?" He asked, holding out a wing for Link to shake.

Link nodded, walking towards the avian and shaking his hand. "Buddies again."

"You're still an idiot though," Falco remarked.

Link chuckled. "I know."

"But Link," Falco said with a smirk. "You're _my _idiot. Got it?"

Link nodded, smiling like…well, an idiot. "Got it."

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	8. Mewtwo x Lucario

**8\. Mewtwo x Lucario**

Lucario jolted awake, sweat stuck on his blue fur as he whimpered like a lost puppy. Sighing, he looked around and realized that he was in his room. It was another nightmare about the Subspace Emissary incident… seeing all of his friends trophified by Tabuu… he's a Pokémon aiming to become the very best, not to be traumatized and possibly killed!

Getting out of his bed, he decided to calm himself by meditating. He turned to see his rival and friend, Mewtwo, fast asleep on another bed. Deciding that their room wasn't the best place to meditate, he slowly but quietly walked out of their shared room.

He entered the Couples' Room, noticing Falco's Blaster on the table and Link's Master Sword at the corner, along with other items.

_Seems like there were others here before…_he thought when he walked towards an empty corner. He sat down and crossed his legs, keeping his arms up slightly. He closed his eyes and meditated, calming himself down bit by bit.

After a few minutes of meditation, he heard a voice.

"Lucario?"

Lucario opened one eye, seeing Mewtwo staring down at him.

"Mewtwo. What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Mewtwo looked up at the ceiling.

"I…" Lucario sighed. "Just had a nightmare, is all."

Mewtwo looked down at him, and he kneeled down to his level. "A nightmare?"

Lucario nodded. "I… I've been having them a lot lately. Remember being captured by Tabuu before we became friends?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes…"

"Well…" Lucario looked down as he uncrossed his legs, breaking his meditation. "The Subspace Emissary incident… was traumatizing."

"How?" Mewtwo was quite confused. Of course, he never saw the horrors of what had happened, being captured and petrified as a trophy, but he wanted to know.

"I was forced to destroy a friend's friends and family...and seeing my friends become trophies in front of me...I thought it was all over for us. And that fight against Tabuu…" He closed his eyes, "I…never admit this, but I was…frightened facing him. If he was powerful enough to turn everyone into trophies, then he could kill us in one hit."

"I see…" Mewtwo nodded, understanding it all. "But do not worry, my friend."

Lucario stared at Mewtwo. "Huh? Why?"

"It was a cheap attack that Tabuu had up his sleeve. No one knew what was going to happen."

"But," Lucario spoke. "I failed to protect my friends. I'm so weak…"

Mewtwo placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Do not fret, Lucario," the Psychic type spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "None of that is your fault. You're strong. You had helped the others fight off Tabuu, and during our matches, I can tell that you had trained long and hard. You're not weak."

Lucario stared at his friend and rival, and he nodded. "Thank you, Mewtwo. You're a good friend." Lucario had always seen Mewtwo as cold-hearted, but he was wrong. He never saw this side of the Psychic type before. He smiled.

"Now," Mewtwo spoke, helping Lucario up from the ground. "We should get some rest. If you get a nightmare again, I'll be there to comfort you."

Lucario smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Mewtwo. I…never saw this side of you before."

Mewtwo chuckled in amusement. "I'm not always cold-hearted," he commented.

With that, the two walked back to their shared room and got in their beds. Mewtwo smiled at his friend.

"Good night, Lucario. Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Good night, Mewtwo."

After that, the two drifted off into dreamland.

Lucario never had any nightmares about the Subspace Emissary since.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	9. Male WFT x Female WFT

**Just wanted to let you know that the Male Wii Fit Trainer is named Steve, while the Female Wii Fit Trainer is named October (with Chell as her middle name). Thanks Zulera301 for the name ideas!**

* * *

**9\. Male WFT x Female WFT**

"And that's how it's done!" Steve called out, wiping off the sweat from his face. The few Smashers sighed in relief once the fitness class was over. Wario groaned, and he was the first person to leave, mumbling that he wondered how he ended up there.

Steve smiled as he grabbed a water bottle from the side table and he walked out of the Training Room, wiping off more sweat from his face with a towel.

"What a workout," he commented, opening the bottled water and taking a sip. He walked down the hallways of the Smash Mansion, and he eventually came across a door that lead to the Couples' Room. Smiling, he opened the door and entered.

He noticed Mewtwo's Master Ball and Lucario's Great Ball sitting side by side on the bookshelf, along with the other items that sat in their places.

_Huh…never thought others come here, _he thought as he sat down on the chair, placing his water bottle on the table.

That was when he heard footsteps coming closer. He whirled his head around to see his wife, October, coming in the Couples' Room, wiping off her sweat with a towel.

"Oh, Chell," Steve greeted, smiling.

October looked to see her husband sitting near the table. "Oh, hey Steve," she greeted back with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Steve shrugged. "Just needed to take a break from my Fitness Classes."

October chuckled. "I see…"

She came over to sit across Steve. The male Wii Fit Trainer noticed that there was a Wii Fit Balance Board tucked under her arm. October gently placed it on the ground, and she smiled sweetly at Steve.

"So uh…" Steve said hesitantly. "What brings you here?"

"I was just done teaching Captain Falcon to keep a good posture," she laughed. "He needs to work on that. I taught him a lesson though."

Steve chuckled.

"So how's your classes?" October asked.

"Enjoyable…except Wario refused to do any fitness training."

October laughed, shaking her head. "Oh my goodness…he needs to learn that he'll die if he keeps being unhealthy."

"Indeed," Steve agreed, laughing alongside her.

"So uh…" October blushed slightly as she spoke again. "You come here often for breaks, right?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. It was my go-to place whenever I'm done with teaching classes."

"Same. All those matches are taking a toll on me."

Steve stared at her. He then spoke in a more serious tone. "Chell…try not to push yourself too hard. Remember when you first came in my class years ago?"

October giggled. "I know, I know. I remember all of that. That was when we fell in love with each other as well."

Steve blushed madly. "Y-yeah! Those were good times…minus that you passed out from heat exhaustion. I was worried when I heard the news from your parents."

October smiled. "I'm glad that you were concerned. I didn't want my parents to tell you. I don't want you to be worried about me."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Chell. But you know that I'll always love you. Okay?"

October giggled, leaning on the table with her stomach so that their faces were close. "Of course, my love."

With that, their lips met. Steve kissed her passionately, and after a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Love you, Chell dear," Steve said with a smile.

"Love you too, Steve." October smiled.

It was a romantic moment that October will never forget.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	10. Samus x Zelda

**Hey guys! After this chapter, I'll be open for requests for a pairing! Look at the end A/Ns for more details!**

**For now though…ENJOY!**

* * *

**10\. Samus x Zelda**

"The winner is…"

Samus was brought to the middle, and she did a victory pose.

"SAMUS!" the announcer called out.

Ganondorf was behind Samus, slowly clapping for her. When the two were brought back to the Smash Room, Zelda ran towards Samus and hugged her. Samus turned to Ganondorf, a glare on her face.

"Now," she growled. "If you EVER get near my Zelda, you'll be shocked alive."

Ganondorf backed down, gulping. Zelda stared at her lover, blushing.

"Sammy," she whispered. "You don't have to protect me. I can protect myself."

Samus chuckled as the two girls walked out of the Smash Room. "I _have _to protect you, Zeldy," she cooed. "You're a princess after all."

Zelda smiled, hugging Samus close. "Of course. Who else is there to protect me but my space bounty hunter?" she flirted.

Samus chuckled. "Of course, Zeldy. Anything for you," she said with a wink.

Samus then scooped her up from the ground bridal-style. Zelda giggled, kicking her legs as Samus brought her to the Couples' Room.

The two ignored October's Wii Balance Board and Steve's green volleyball as Samus placed Zelda on a chair.

Zelda giggled. "Oh Sammy, you're such a sweetheart," she winked.

Samus nodded. "Of course, lovely." Samus said as she sat across her lover. She took off her helmet, revealing her feminine face and her long blonde hair.

Zelda smiled, taking in Samus' beautiful looks. "Y'know," she spoke. "When we first met, I thought that you were a guy."

Samus laughed. "Of course. It's a mistake everyone makes. Even Mac made that mistake when we…" she snickered. "…First met."

Zelda laughed out loud. "Oh yes…I remember after he punched you in the kidney, I was the one to patch you up."

"And I'm grateful for that."

Zelda smiled sweetly at her. "Of course, Sammy. Anything for you, right?"

Samus leaned on the table, their faces close. "Oh yes…"

With that, the two kissed passionately. Zelda brought Samus closer as the two continued kissing.

Little did they both know that Captain Falcon walked in on them. He stopped in his tracks, his blush hidden from his helmet.

Once Zelda and Samus broke their kiss, Zelda sensed someone in the room. She turned and her eyes widened upon seeing the Captain standing there.

"FALCON!" she screamed.

Captain Falcon sprinted out of the room with a "I REGRET NOTHING!"

Samus, however, wasn't letting him get away. With her gun, she shot at the fleeing Captain, and it stunned him.

The two could hear him cry out as he whispered, "I…regret…nothing!" before they both heard a thud.

Samus chuckled and she turned to face Zelda. "Let's close the door, shall we?"

"Of course, Sammy," Zelda agreed as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door. She then closed it.

"Now…where were we?" Zelda asked, winking.

Samus chuckled. "Our making out session."

"Oh yes," Zelda nodded as she approached Samus. The female bounty hunter grabbed Zelda and the two kissed again.

Meanwhile, outside the Couples' Room, Captain Falcon was still on the ground, shaking from the shock. Lucina walked by and noticed the Captain on the ground.

She smirked as she kneeled down to him. "Y'know, this reminds me when you Falcon Punched my dad off the roster."

"Sh-shut it…please…" Captain Falcon said before he passed out again.

Lucina laughed before she left him on the ground.

* * *

**Okay! Now that all of MY pairings are out of the way, now I need YOUR, the readers, pairings! Request ANY pairing, whether male x male, female x female, or male x female. If it's a character that is already used in one pairing in this story, I'll make the chapter AU so that way we won't think that one character was cheating on the other. Please state what the pair's relationship is (as in, friendship or romantic).**

**Also! If you want to add your Mii in your pairing, please fill this out along with the pairing and the relationship the pairing has.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Type of Fighter (as in, Gunner, Swordsman, Fighter):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Can't wait to hear your requests, my lovely readers! :D**


	11. Pit x Samus

**Requested by a Guest, here's Pit x Samus! Since that I already wrote Samus with Zelda, this will be AU.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**11\. Pit x Samus**

Samus sighed. _Pit…what am I going to do with you…? _she thought as she walked down the hallways of the Smash Mansion. She got a text message from Pit that said to meet her in the Couples' Room, but didn't state _why._

Shaking her head, she arrived near the door to the Couples' Room, and she opened it.

Inside, Pit was fast asleep on one of the chairs, drool dripping down from his mouth.

Samus chuckled. _He's actually cute like that, _she thought.

She then walked towards the angel and gently shook him awake. "Pit…"

Pit, however, didn't stir, as he was still fast asleep.

"PIT!"

That startled the angel as his eyes shot open. "AH!" he cried out, and he glanced around frantically. Upon seeing Samus, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Samus!" Pit said with a smile.

"Hey," Samus greeted. "So uh…is there something you want?"

"Oh!" Pit jumped up from his seat when he hit his knee on the table. He cried out in pain, and he held his knee.

Samus couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you…you're so clumsy," she commented.

"No I'm not!" Pit quickly denied, shaking his head.

"Suuuure you are," Samus laughed.

Pit rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Samus sat down across Pit. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh right!" Pit cried out excitedly. "You see…I, uh…sorry about forgetting your birthday last week…"

Samus glared at him. "You better be! Pit, I wanted you to come for my birthday and you DIDN'T!"

"I know, I know…" Pit sighed. "Well, I'm here to make it up for you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Samus asked, eying at him.

"Wait a sec…" Pit said as he grabbed a bag from under the table. Samus raised an eyebrow, wondering what he got for her.

Pit then pulled out a golden helmet. It glowed from the sun's rays that came from the window, and Samus was awe-struck by it.

"PIT!" Samus gasped. "Is that—I—"

Pit smiled. "It's for you, Sam. I found it at the Smash Souvenir Shop."

"But Pit!" Samus cried. "That must've been expensive!"

"Well…" Pit spoke with a chuckle. "It kinda is…3000 gold I think?"

"PIT!" Samus cried out. "You didn't have to spend ALL that money just to give me this!"

"Oh come on, Sam," Pit said with a laugh. "You should take it! I didn't want to waste all that gold just for you to not want it."

Samus blushed. He was right. Taking the helmet, she placed it on her head. It was a good fit.

"Wow…" Samus gasped. "I love it, Pit!" she then took it off, and she hugged him. "Thanks, Pit…that was the best birthday present you ever gave me."

"Oh, no problem!" Pit said with a smile. "Anything for you, right Sam?"

Samus winked at him. "Of course…"

They then heard an intercom call out, "NEW MATCH! SAMUS VS. DUCK HUNT!"

Samus smiled. "Well, looks like I'll give this helmet a whirl!"

Pit jumped up and down like a rabbit. "All right! Well, see you soon, Samus!"

"See you, Pit. And…" she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for the gift."

Pit blushed madly when Samus kissed him. The female bounty hunter left the Couples' Room.

Pit's smile grew wider by the second, and he ran out of the room excitedly.

"SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran around the Smash Mansion like a little kid.

The other Smashers stared at him, wondering what in the world had made the angel so cheerful.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a couple are still open! Check out Chapter 10 (Samus x Zelda) for more details!**


	12. Syberia x Greninja

**Requested by ****MLPEGMLPCool, here's their Mii, Syberia x Greninja! I know, they should've filled out the request form, but they didn't know that. So I'll be nice for now.**

**Also, MLP, if I did something wrong with your Mii, please let me know! I'll fix her right away! (I assume that Syberia is female. If not, I deeply apologize)**

* * *

**12\. Syberia x Greninja**

The frog Pokémon unwounded his tongue scarf around his neck, placing it back in his mouth. Greninja breathed through his mouth, relieved from his usually smothering tongue.

He walked towards the Couples' Room, and inside, there was a female Mii wiping off sweat from her forehead.

Upon hearing the door opening, Syberia jumped from her chair, ready to attack the uninvited intruder, but she sighed in relief upon recognizing Greninja.

"Oh…hey Greninja," she said with a smile.

Greninja nodded, smiling. The Pokémon doesn't talk as much; being a ninja, he was the strong and silent type.

"What are you doing here?" Syberia asked, stretching.

Greninja shrugged.

"You don't know?" Syberia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Greninja nodded.

"I see…" Syberia smiled as she took off her boots. "So uh…" she hesitated, looking up and down at Greninja.

Greninja came up to the table and sat across her, his elbows on the table, staring at his Mii friend intently.

"How are you today?" Syberia asked with a shy smile.

Greninja nodded, indicating that he was well today.

"That's good," Syberia spoke. She grabbed an energy bar from her pocket. "Want one?"

Greninja shook his head 'no'.

"Okay…" Syberia shrugged as she opened the wrapping of the bar and took a bite.

Greninja watched her, his face turning red from blushing. _She's…cute, _he thought. _But why am I _thinking _that?! She's a Mii and I'm a Pokémon! That's just wrong!_

"Greninja?"

Greninja snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked at Syberia.

"Is something wrong, Greninja?" Syberia asked, staring at the ninja frog.

Greninja shook his head frantically, gulping down a lump in his throat.

Syberia tilted her head, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"Greninja…" she whispered. "If something is wrong, you could tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Greninja sighed. To Syberia's surprise, he spoke. "Well…I like you."

Syberia stared at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

Greninja gulped another lump in his throat. "I-I mean…more than just a friend."

Syberia's face turned red from blushing. "Oh…but…"

"I know," Greninja sighed. "I'm a Pokémon, and you're a Mii. It won't work out like that."

"It can if we try."

Greninja stared at Syberia, his eyes wide in shock. "Huh?"

"I said it can if we try," Syberia repeated with a smile. "Greninja…I like you too. More than a friend as well."

Greninja's blush grew into a darker shade of red, and he nodded. "O-okay…you're right…"

Syberia then got up from her chair and smiled. "Don't worry. I've seen others fall in love with…other species." She thought of Dawn and Sonic as she laughed.

Greninja chuckled as well.

Without warning, Syberia grabbed Greninja and kissed him. Greninja's eyes widened, and he closed his eyes to accept the kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Syberia smiled. "That was amazing, Greninja," she said.

Greninja nodded in agreement.

"Now…" Syberia spoke again as she gripped Greninja's webbed hand. "Let's go get some dinner, shall we?"

Greninja smiled, nodding.

The two walked out of the Couples' Room, chatting along the way.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a couple are still open! Check out Chapter 10 (Samus x Zelda) for more info!**


	13. Lucario x F Robin

**Requested by Enker and Treble, here's Lucario x Female Robin!**

**Also, I see that a lot of guests plus a couple of you are requesting a lot of pairings. :) That's great! The more requests, the longer this story will be! And I enjoyed writing your requests!**

**Also, to the guest who asked for Lucas and someone else about their tragic backstories: could you please repost a review saying who the other character is? The site kinda ate the other character's name…sorry bout that!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**13\. Lucario x F Robin**

Lucario stretched out his paws after the Fitness Class, satisfied with his training. However, he frowned, sighing. Over the past few days, he had been sad over…something. The other Smashers had no idea why. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself from his sadness, he just can't.

He shook his head, and he walked towards the Couples' Room, unaware that Robin and Reflet, her twin brother, was watching him.

"He's been depressed for a few days," Robin expressed concern.

"I know," Reflet agreed. "I wonder what's up with him?"

Robin turned to face her brother. "I'll check on him."

Reflet nodded. "All right. See you at lunch."

"See you, brother."

After they said their farewells, Robin walked after Lucario to the Couples' Room.

Inside, Lucario was sitting on one of the chairs, his head resting on his paw. His other paw drummed the table.

Robin opened the door, and she smiled at him. "Hey Lucario," she greeted.

Lucario turned his head to see his friend. "Oh…hey Robin."

Robin walked towards the opposite chair and sat across him. "So uh…" she hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

Lucario sighed. "I…I don't know…" he lied, looking up and down at Robin. His face grew red from blushing.

Robin stared at him. "Lucario," she spoke in a soft voice. "Are you sure you're okay? Greninja and Mewtwo are worried about you."

Lucario gulped, realizing that his sadness was also affecting his two closest friends. "I…" he trailed off.

"Lucario…" Robin frowned. "I'm your friend. You don't have to keep this a secret from me."

Lucario stared at her, realizing that she just called herself his "friend". The real reason he was sad was because he had a crush on Robin…but he couldn't tell her. They were of totally different species.

_That hair…that body figure… _Lucario thought, but he shook his head.

"Lucario? What's wrong?" Robin asked, tilting her head.

"I…are you in love?" Lucario spoke, gulping down a lump in his throat.

Robin stared at him, her eyes widened. "Wh-what? No! I'm single."

Lucario sighed in relief.

"Why do you ask?" Robin asked, curious of where he was going with this.

"Well…" Lucario spoke, his heart beating fast like a racing Rapidash. "I…I'm in love with you…"

Robin stared at him in shock. "Huh?"

"I'm in love with you," Lucario repeated. "That's what I'm sad about. We can't be together since I'm a Pokémon and you're a human—"

"It's possible," Robin interrupted.

Lucario stared at her. "Huh?"

"It's possible," Robin repeated with a smile. "I mean…I've seen Syberia and Greninja kissing and such before, and no one said anything. What makes you think that someone would say something about us?"

"Oh…well…" Lucario had no idea what to say. "Where I was, that's considered illegal."

"Well, remind me to never go there, then," Robin joked, laughing.

Lucario blushed, and he smiled for once.

Robin smiled back. "Hey, your smile is quite cute," she commented.

Lucario nodded. "Thank you. Yours too."

"Aww…" Robin said as she grabbed the jackal and kissed him on the forehead.

Lucario blushed madly, his ears straight up. "Robin…I love you…"

"Love you too, Lucario," Robin smiled, hugging her new lover close.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a pairing are still opened!**


	14. Pit x Dark Pit

**Requested by Guest, here's Pit x Dark Pit! This is AU.**

* * *

**14\. Pit x Dark Pit**

"Stupid Pit-stain…" Dark Pit muttered to himself as he walked towards the Couples' Room. In one match, Pit and Dark Pit lost a team match against Ike and Link, and Dark Pit was upset with his lighter counterpart. He decided to take it out on the sandbag in the Couples' Room.

He walked in the room, and he sighed, closing the door. He then walked towards the sandbag that was hanging at the corner of the room, and he began to punch it.

He continuously yelled out profanities plus names whenever he imagined Pit's face on the sandbag as he punched it.

After a few minutes of punching and yelling, he calmed down a bit, and he sat on one of the chairs in the room, sighing.

He then heard the door opening, and he turned to see Pit coming in.

"Can you keep all that down? The kid Smashers can hear you all the way across the hall!" Pit scolded.

Dark Pit stared at him. "Of course not, Pit-stain. It was _your _fault that we lost the match."

Pit tilted his head. "How? I tried my best…"

"No you didn't!" Dark Pit yelled. "You were goofing off while I was doing the work!"

Pit sighed, rolling his eyes at his darker counterpart. "You see, Pittoo—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dark Pit yelled, gritting his teeth and his eyebrows lowered.

Pit raised his hands up in a stop motion. "Okay, okay…well, anyway, I tried hard to…well…"

"And? Spit it out, Pit-stain!" Dark Pit cried out, losing his patience.

Pit blushed, and he began to stumble with his words. Dark Pit sighed. He had enough of this.

"TELL ME NOW OR ELSE!" Dark Pit yelled at him.

Pit reeled back, cringing from Dark Pit's voice. "Well, I wanted to impress you."

Dark Pit stared at him like he had grown another wing. "Impress me?" he scoffed. "Please! I'm never impressed with your moves, especially after what happened in that match."

Pit frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. "I…you…" he wiped away any tears that threatened to fall.

Dark Pit sighed. "Look, Pit-stain," he said. "Don't cry like a baby."

"But—"

"Don't. Cry." Dark Pit growled.

Pit's eyes widened, and he nodded. "O-okay…well…Pitt—I mean…what do you want me to call you?"

"Dark Pit. Nothing else."

"Okay…Dark Pit, I…" Pit gulped down a lump in his throat. "I like you."

Dark Pit stared at him once again, his eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"I said I like you," Pit repeated, his face red from blushing.

Dark Pit glared at him, but to Pit's surprise, he smirked. "I like ya too, Pit-stain. But don't expect me to say that all the time."

Pit's smile grew wider, and he jumped for joy, his wings flapping. "YAY! Thanks, Pitt—I mean, Dark Pit!" he cried out as he ran to him and hugged his darker counterpart.

Dark Pit didn't even hug him back, and he growled. "Get. Off."

Pit laughed and he let him go. "Sorry."

"Pit-stain," Dark Pit began to say. "You'll always be _my _rival and lover, all right?"

"Yessir!" Pit nodded vehemently, his smile growing wider by the minute.

Dark Pit sighed, rolling his eyes. _What in the world did I got myself into? _he thought. However, watching Pit jumping around all happy made him blush. _He's cute like that, at least. I should make him happy more often…_

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a pairing are still open!**


	15. Elijah x Rosalina

**Requested by Ultimax10, here's their Mii, Elijah x Rosalina! I decided that I'll take care of friends/signed in people's requests first before I do anyone else's. I feel that it's quicker that way. :)**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**15\. Elijah x Rosalina**

A Mii Gunner walked in the Couples' Room, sighing. After a meeting with the other Miis, he felt relieved that it was finally over. As he walked inside the room, he removed his cannon and placed it on the side. He then sat on one of the chairs, and a smile spread across his face.

He had been thinking about his closest friend, Rosalina, for quite some time now. In fact, during the meeting, he wasn't paying attention to it.

He remembered the first time they met, the time they became friends…he sighed, blushing like mad.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice someone come in the Couples' Room. Rosalina noticed her friend, and she smiled a sweet smile. "Hello, Elijah," she said.

Elijah jumped, and he whirled his head around to see Rosalina. His face turned into a brighter shade of red. "Oh…hey Rosalina," he said softly.

Rosalina walked towards the other side of the table and sat across him. "So how are you doing today, Elijah?" she asked as she called her Lumas in. The Lumas flew in with a tea set. Elijah smiled.

"Uh…doing well, Rosalina," he said. "You?"

Once the Lumas placed the tea set down on the table, Rosalina hugged her children. "I've been busy."

"I see now…" Elijah nodded.

Rosalina grabbed the teapot and poured some tea in her cup. "Would you like some?" she asked sweetly.

Elijah nodded. "Y-yes please!"

Rosalina giggled as she poured another cup of tea for him. "Here you go," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rosalina," Elijah said as he took a sip of the tea. He sighed. _Rosalina's famous Star Tea..._he thought as he took another sip.

"I knew that you'll like my Star Tea," Rosalina commented. "I made it especially for you, Elijah."

Elijah stared at her in mid-sip, and he gulped the tea down. "Oh. Thanks, Rosalina. That was sweet of you to do that for me," he spoke with a smile.

"It's nothing, Elijah."

The two said nothing for a few minutes as they drank their tea. Once they were done, they placed their cups back on the table.

"So um," Elijah began to say. "What are you planning to do after this?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I'll be doing my daily training around here. What about you?"

Elijah blushed slightly. "Well, same. Say…" he gulped down a lump in his throat. _Why am I so nervous?! _he thought.

He then spoke again. "You know we were close friends for some time now, you know?"

Rosalina nodded. "Yes. Is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Elijah shook his head. "No, no. It's something I've been hiding from you a long time ago."

Rosalina stared at her Mii friend. "Really? A secret?"

"Yeah!" Elijah nodded. "Rosalina, I—"

When he got up from the chair, the tray that once held the tea set fell on the ground with a _bang_. Elijah's eyes widened and he knelt down to grab it, only for Rosalina's hand to touch his.

They looked up at each other, and they blushed.

"Sorry, Rosalina," he said, scratching the back of his curly dark brown hair.

"It's fine, Elijah," Rosalina said sweetly as she picked up the tray.

"So, anyway," Elijah began. "I'm…I'm in love with you."

Rosalina stared at him. "Huh? You're in love with me?" she asked.

Elijah nodded. "Y-yeah! Do you feel the same way, Rosalina?"

Rosalina's smile grew wider by the second, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh Elijah! Me too! I'm so sorry that I haven't told you!"

"I'm sorry too, Rosalina," Elijah spoke.

They then looked at each other's eyes, and they kissed. After a few seconds, Elijah broke the kiss. He smiled.

"Love you, Rosalina."

"Love you too, Elijah."

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Hope I did your Mii and the chapter justice, Ultimax! :)**


	16. Snake x Rosalina

**Requested by ****TheWordMasterofFiction, here's Snake x Rosalina! :) This will be AU.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**16\. Snake x Rosalina**

Snake sighed, taking a drink of his bottled water as he walked down the Smash Hallways. Ever since he was let go from the Smash Mansion, he had been taking frequent visits there. Of course, he wished that he could fight again, but it was simply nice to walk around what he once called home.

He had met many new faces who weren't from the Brawl tournament: from a short boxer to a ninja frog creature. Though one person that he had befriended was the beautiful Rosalina.

When they first met, the two became fast friends. They enjoyed chatting and talking about their lives. He enjoyed the woman's company, but…whenever they spoke, his heart raced and his face was blushing. He shook his head, however.

As he walked down the Smash Hallways, he saw a door that lead to the Couples' Room. Curious, he opened it. He gasped upon seeing Rosalina sobbing.

"Rose?" he questioned.

Rosalina gasped, and she looked up at him. "O-oh…Snake…" she said, wiping away all the stray tears from her face.

Snake frowned. _Something's wrong._

"Is everything all right?" Snake asked as he walked in the room.

Rosalina nodded vehemently. "Y-yes. I'll be all right, Snake."

"But you're crying," Snake pointed out. He honestly hated it when he saw Rosalina like this.

Rosalina shook her head. "I'm fine, Snake."

Snake sighed. "Rose," he said, approaching her and wrapping an arm around her. "It's all right. Whatever you're thinking about, it's all right…"

Rosalina sniffled, and she hugged Snake. "I'm sorry Snake…I was thinking about my parents again…"

Snake eyed at her. "Your parents?"

"Yes," Rosalina spoke. "I don't remember who they were. I was told that they were killed."

Snake nodded. "I see…"

Rosalina held her friend close, and Snake wiped away her tears. "It's all right, Rose. I promise that I won't leave you like that…"

Rosalina stared up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Snake nodded with a smile. "I promise this."

Rosalina smiled, hugging her friend tighter. "Oh Snake…thank you!"

Snake chuckled. "No problem, Rosalina. Hey, listen…"

Snake trailed off as he thought about what he was supposed to say. Lately, he had been crushing on the beautiful woman, but he kept his feelings in check. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

"Yes?" Rosalina asked.

"Well…I…" Snake hesitated, rubbing the back of his head, his face red from blushing.

"Oh Snake," Rosalina giggled. "You're so cute like that."

Snake's blush grew stronger. "R-really?" he stuttered.

Rosalina nodded. "Of course. In fact, you're always cute…"

Snake gulped down a lump in his throat. "Oh…" he spoke. "Well…I think you're cute too."

Rosalina giggled. "Thanks, Snake…"

Without warning, Snake felt Rosalina's lips meeting his. The man blushed hard, but he closed his eyes, accepting the lovely kiss.

When Rosalina broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "I love you, Snake."

Snake's grin grew wider. "I-I love ya too, Rose. Never forget that."

With that, the two held each other close, as if they were both afraid that one of them would leave the other.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	17. Lucina x Dark Pit

**Requested by yolo911 and Zulera301, here's Lucina x Dark Pit! This will be AU.**

**And to the Bowser Jr. Guest: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO much for the constructive criticism! I highly appreciated it, my friend! X3 I totally agree with everything you pointed out! Honestly, I'm kinda running low on ideas to mix them up, but I'll try my best this chapter! I wish I could fave and follow you for the lovely criticism, but you're a guest :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**17\. Lucina x Dark Pit**

"CLONE ALERT! CLONE ALERT!"

Lucina felt tears springing from her eyes as she ran away from the other Smashers calling her a "clone". She had no idea what she had done to them, besides moving and fighting the same way as Marth, her favorite hero.

Sniffing and with tears springing her eyes, she ran away from the taunting Smashers, who were still calling out "CLONE ALERT!" She ran to the Couples' Room, and she closed the door behind her. She sunk down on one of the chairs and sobbed.

"Why…?" she sobbed. "Why does everyone hate me like this?"

She remembered the first time she joined the Smash Mansion: when she, Robin, and Reflet joined, the Smashers stared at Lucina, some of them whispering to each other. Then, they began to yell "CLONE ALERT!", much to her dismay. She didn't do anything: she took it in stride until today, enough was enough.

She sobbed loudly, ignoring everything around her. She didn't even notice someone opening the door and walking in the Couples' Room.

"Hey," a voice called out to her.

Lucina continued to cry, sniffling.

"HEY!" the voice cried out.

Lucina's head shot up, and she turned to see Dark Pit, an intense frown on his face.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked. "Are you going to call me a clone too?"

Dark Pit shook his head. "No. You _do _know that I'm a clone as well, right?"

Lucina stared at him. "Oh…right."

"Anyway," Dark Pit said as he sat across her. "People still calling you a clone too?"

Lucina sniffled, nodding.

Dark Pit shrugged. "You were holding them off well until now, Lucina. I was quite surprised that you ran off crying."

Lucina sighed. "Yes…all of that taunting and bullying really got to me. I'm sorry if I worried you, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit smirked. "Hey, it's fine. I gotta say though, I've been bullied because of my 'clone' status as well."

Lucina stared at him. "Really? You too?"

"That's right," Dark Pit nodded. "But I take it well. At least it's better than Pittoo…"

Lucina giggled. "That is true, Dark Pit."

Silence as Lucina wiped away more tears that threatened to fall. However, when one tear managed to escape, Dark Pit was the one to wipe it away.

"Hey," Dark Pit spoke. "Don't cry again like that. I hate to see your pretty face all wet like that."

Lucina blushed. _Cute? _"Dark Pit—"

"Lucina, I wanna say this," Dark Pit gripped both of her hands. "We'll be clones _together. _With each other, we'll get through this. Got it?"

Lucina smiled brightly. Dark Pit also smiled. He loved to see her smile like this, especially after what was going on.

"Oh Dark Pit…" Lucina sobbed, but this time, it was happy tears as she hugged Dark Pit. "Thank you!"

"Hey, no crying again," Dark Pit chuckled.

"I know, but they're happy tears this time."

Dark Pit smirked. "All right…"

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Don't be afraid to point out what's wrong or not! I LOVED Bowser Jr. Guest's concrit, so please, feel free to point out things! :)**


	18. Bowser Jr x Diddy Kong

**Requested by SpikesHigh, here's Bowser Jr. x Diddy Kong! Spikes, I REALLY appreciate your concrit, so you totally deserve this chapter. Consider it a gift from me. X3 Hope I do well in this!**

* * *

**18\. Bowser Jr. x Diddy Kong**

The kid Smashers laughed as they watched Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong fighting again. Over the time they spent fighting, the kids had that feeling that the two actually…like each other. However, the older Smashers think otherwise, and Bowser and Donkey Kong usually keep the two away from each other.

Larry spoke with the other Koopalings along with Ness, Villager, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers. The friends agreed with one idea: make Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong like each other.

The next day, Bowser Jr. was playing with his 3DS when he heard his cell phone ringing. Turning his head at it, he picked it up and read it.

"Meet me in the Couples' Room," the text read.

Bowser Jr. tilted his head, noticing that the sender's name wasn't signed. Curious. However, he turned off his 3DS and walked towards the Couples' Room.

Diddy Kong also got the same message, and he also walked towards the Couples' Room, wondering what was going on.

When the two bumped into each other in the room, they gasped.

"YOU?!" Diddy Kong cried out, his teeth gritting and his hands balled up into fists. His tail flicked to the side.

"Whatcha doing here?!" Bowser Jr. yelled, his teeth also gritting and his eyebrows lowered.

Suddenly, the door closed, and the two jumped. Diddy Kong ran towards the door, trying to open it, but it was locked.

The two could hear laughing from the other side.

"YOU JERKS!" Bowser Jr. yelled, trying to pry the door open. "LET US OUT!"

The laughter faded, and they heard footsteps becoming less audible.

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Aw man…now I'm stuck here with someone I hate…"

"Hate, huh?" Diddy Kong growled. "Well, I hate you too."

Bowser Jr. turned his head to face the monkey, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and the two were still stuck in the room. Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. sat back-to-back, saying nothing. Diddy Kong was looking over at his fingers while Bowser Jr. breathed out a few embers from his mouth.

"So uh…" Diddy Kong started to say. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Bowser Jr. retorted. "Whoever locked us in here is going to PAY!"

"I agree…"

When Diddy Kong agreed with Bowser Jr., the smaller Bowser looked at Diddy Kong, his head tilted to the right.

"You too?" he asked.

Diddy Kong nodded. "Yeah. I bet it was the kids that did this."

"Either them or the Koopalings."

"That sounds plausible."

Silence filled the air once again, and Diddy Kong sighed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Well…" Diddy Kong chuckled. "We're trapped here, with nothing to eat, and we're not sure how long we'll be in here, so I guess chatting would pass the time."

"I guess so…" Bowser Jr. nodded.

The two began to chat a little bit, and they both realized that they had a lot in common: they had family members who were overprotective, they had helped their loved ones with tasks, and both were loyal to their friends.

Diddy Kong was quite surprised himself. He never expected his rival to have _that _much in common with him.

Once the chatting had ended, their stomachs growled. Diddy Kong looked down at his stomach, patting it.

"Oh, looks like it's lunchtime," he said.

"But I don't see food around here," Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"Well…" Diddy Kong then grabbed his bag and pulled out a couple of bananas.

Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened, his mouth drooling whenever he stared at the delicious fruit.

Diddy Kong stared at Bowser Jr., blushing a bit. He had been crushing on his rival for quite some time, but due to his uncle Donkey Kong not allowing him to even get near Bowser Jr., he never admitted it.

_But…why am I feeling that way? _he wondered.

He heard Bowser Jr.'s stomach growl, and the small Koopaling groaned.

Frowning, Diddy Kong knew he had to do something. Grabbing one of the bananas and plucking it out from the bunch, he handed it to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened in shock, his mouth gaping open. "You…you're just going to give me that?" he asked.

"Of course," Diddy Kong said with a smile. "I don't want a fellow Smasher to starve like that."

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Thanks, Diddy." With that, he took the banana and peeled it, taking a bite out of it.

Diddy Kong peeled his banana and began eating it as well, both of them enjoying each other's company somehow.

Once they were done with their small lunch, they threw their banana peels away in the small trashcan.

"Thanks, Diddy. That was delicious!" Bowser Jr. said with a toothy smile.

Diddy Kong blushed. "Y-you're welcome…"

That was when they heard something being unlocked, and the two turned to see the door opening, their eyes widened and grins spreading across their faces.

"We're free!" Diddy Kong cried, backflipping.

Bowser and Donkey Kong walked in, spotting their family members. "There you are!" Donkey Kong cried, approaching Diddy Kong and hugging the small monkey.

"Uncle Donkey Kong!" Diddy Kong cried out, holding his uncle back.

"Son!" Bowser gasped, hugging Bowser Jr. tightly. "I was worried!"

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. cried, smiling.

"Are you okay?" Donkey Kong and Bowser asked simultaneously.

The two children nodded. "Yeah!" Diddy Kong said. "We're fine."

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. nodded.

"Well, let's get you two back in your rooms. You must be frightened from being locked in here." Donkey Kong suggested.

"Great idea," Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. said, both nodding.

With that, the two heavyweights walked out of the Couples' Room, holding the children close.

Bowser Jr. looked towards Diddy Kong's direction, and he gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, pal," Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

Diddy Kong blushed, and he nodded. "No problem."

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a pairing are still opened!**


	19. Rosalina x M Robin

**Requested by a Guest, here's Rosalina x Male Robin (who will be named Reflet). This will be AU.**

**Sorry for no update yesterday. I needed a break from all that writing, ha ha ha. Also, after a few more chapters, requests will be closed, so if you want to make a request, do it now! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**19\. Rosalina x M Robin**

Rosalina hummed herself a tune as she watered the garden, her Lumas flying around and helping her. It was a nice, warm day, and the young woman had been working all day on the beautiful garden. Other Smashers expressed concern since she was working in this heat, but Rosalina doesn't mind.

However, the Lumas noticed that her face was red and sweat dripped down her forehead.

One Luma, a yellow one named Stars, asked, "Mama? Are you okay?"

Rosalina looked up at Stars, smiling despite how she was feeling. "I'm all right, Stars. Just needed to water the rose bushes and I'll be done."

"But Mama…" a red Luma named Reddy said with worried. "You're red like me!"

Rosalina smiled a sweet smile. "It's fine, Reddy. Just one more…" That was when she realized that she was breathing hard, and her face grew redder by the minute.

Suddenly, just before the watering can could spray water on one rose bush, she fell face-first on the ground, fainted.

The Lumas gasped. "MAMA!" Stars cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We gotta help her!"

"But how?!"

The Lumas were frantic, and one Luma then cried out. "We should get help!"

The others nodded, and they flew off.

Meanwhile, in the Smash Mansion, Reflet was reading one of his favorite novels, unaware of what was going on until Stars appeared in front of him.

Reflet looked up from his book and smiled. "Oh. Hey there, Stars—"

"MAMA NEEDS HELP!" Stars screamed, which made the white-haired Tactician jump, his eyes wide.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"C'mon, Mr. Reflet!" Stars said, motioning for him to follow.

Reflet knew that something was wrong, and he ran outside with the other Lumas. Upon seeing Rosalina on the ground, he gasped.

"OH NO!" he cried, rushing towards the fainted woman. "Rosalina?! Are you okay?!"

"Sh-she fainted while she was working on the garden," Stars sobbed.

Reflet nodded. "I'll take care of her. You guys go back inside."

Stars and the other Lumas nodded. "O-okay…" they all said in unison before flying back inside the Mansion.

Reflet picked Rosalina up bridal style and ran back with them.

* * *

Rosalina groaned, and the first thing she saw was the tan ceiling. She felt something sitting on her head, and she placed her hand there. There was a cold, wet wash cloth on her forehead.

When she looked around, she recognized the room around her. The Couples' Room. She was lying in a small bed that was apparently moved in the room.

"Rosalina!" a voice gasped.

Rosalina jumped, and she turned to see Reflet, running towards her.

"R-Reflet?" she asked, feeling the air conditioning cooling off her skin.

Reflet sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…you scared me there!" Reflet cried.

Rosalina slowly got up from the bed, realizing that she was right in front of the air conditioner. Sighing, she turned to Reflet.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"You passed out while you were working in the garden," Reflet told her. "What were you thinking working in that heat like that?! I thought you died!"

Rosalina giggled, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, Reflet…I should've stopped that long ago."

Reflet sighed, hugging her close. "You should stay here for a while."

"Thanks, but I was wondering…" Rosalina said.

"What's up?"

"Why did you bring me here instead of my room?"

Reflet shrugged. "I felt that this was the coolest place for you to…well, cool off."

Rosalina smiled. "Aww, thanks Reflet. That was sweet of you to think of my well-being."

Reflet blushed, gulping down an uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Th-thanks…say, you need something right now?"

Rosalina nodded. "Water, please."

Reflet nodded and he ran out of the Couples' Room. A few minutes later, he ran back inside with bottled water in his hands.

"Here," he said, offering the water to her. Rosalina smiled as she opened it and took a large drink.

"Thank you, Reflet," she said gratefully with a smile.

Reflet blushed. _Gosh…her smile is so cute! _"Y-you're welcome."

Rosalina placed the water bottle near the bed.

"Now, get some rest, okay? I'll be here," Reflet suggested, smiling.

Rosalina's smile grew wider and she hugged him. "Thank you, Reflet…"

Reflet began to stammer a "you're welcome" as he held her close.

Two days later, Rosalina felt better from her heat exhaustion, and her and Reflet grew closer together from the Couples' Room that day.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a pairing are still open!**


End file.
